cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Happy Meow Year! Promo 2019
|image1=(Display) Happy Meow Year! Promo 2019.jpg |caption1= 's |start=12/31/2018 |end=01/10/2019 |gachas= * Celebration * Dancing Girl in Silent Night * Light of Dawn * Septem Peccata Mortalia * Grand clan |ongoing_event=Osechi Survival |previous_promotion=CocoPPa Play Thanks Promo 2018 |next_promotion=CocoPPa Play 5th Anniversary Promo }} ---- Promotion Period 12/31/2018 to 01/10/2019 JST ---- Happy Meow Year! 12/31 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 JST In addition to an ordinal login bonus, more login bonus will be given, On the last day, there is 10 coins! You can get a penguin candy, 'Sweet Penguin' at a mini event held at the same time! Let's get items by logging in every day! LuckyBag 12/31 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 JST There is a Lucky Back with limited clothes items on cat-theme! You can get for free at the first round♪ And additional purchase with 1 piece or 3 pieces with come with reasonable item such as Gacha Ticket, Penguin Candy, etc❤ *First play Free! - Limited Outfit Item, Candy x2000 *100coin - Limited Outfit Item x1, Premium Gacha Ticket x5, Candy x3000 *300Coin - Limited Outfit Item x3, 10Play x2, Candy x10000 Furthermore, it will come with additional coin! Other than that, you can earn Penguin Candy with your New Year login bonus/ lucky bag, too! Collect Penguin Candy, and get any item you want! 12/31 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 JST How to Play Step 1: Collect Penguin Candy! Step 2: GET Ranking Reward based on the number of Penguin Candy you have!! Ranking Reward 2 types of Rankings; Midterm Ranking and Overall Ranking! 1st Half: 12/25 15:00 to 12/31 15:00 2nd Half: 12/31 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 ※ Midterm Ranking will count the number of Penguin candy you have at 12/31 15:00 (JST) ※ Overall Ranking will count the number of Penguin candy you have at 1/10 15:00 (JST) Reward for # of Penguin candy♡ Every time you collect 5000 Penguin Candy, 「Balloon Penguin」 will be given! ※ 1 Balloon Penguin is reduced by trading an item. ※ Penguin candy will not be consumed by this exchange. How to get Penguin Candy Cherry and GET Penguin candy♡ Cheer and GET Penguin Candy ♡ 10 or more Penguin candy will be given each time you Cheer! You'll see how many Penguin candy will be given♡ GET Penguin candy by Playing Gacha♪ Colored Penguin candy will be given when you play eligible Gacha during this Promo! Eligible Gacha : All Premium Gachas released from 12/25 15:00 ~1/10 15:00 JST Plus! 「Penguin Candy」 will be given as one of Bonus Items of 10Play! GET Penguin Candy with Coin Purchase Promo♪ You will get Penguin candy as you buy eligible Coin Pack during this Promo! Eligible Coin Promo: All the Coin Purchase Promo valid from 12/25 15:00 - 1/10 15:00 (JST). *88 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x2 + Candy x2000 *196 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x4 + Candy x4000 *500 Coin - Premium Gacha Ticket x6 + Candy x10000 *900 Coin 10Play Ticket x1 + Candy x20000 Twitter Retweet CP 12/25 15:00 ~ 1/10 15:00 We will give you some gorgeous items according to total retweet number of two tweets with #cocoppaplay_cp which post by the official Twitter account during the period. *300RT - Premium Gacha Ticket x3 *7000RT - 10play Ticket x1 *12000RT - Coin x30 You can receive the achieved payback all. Check the official Twitter out on this opportunity. ※ The Tweet will be posted twice during the period, ※ The reTweet with hashtag that is not eligible is not counted. ※ The remuneration will be decided by total number of Tweet as of 15:00 on January 10th. ※Those who are eligible for receiving an item as present are only customers who log in between 15:00 on December 25th and 15:00 on January 10th. Enjoy CocoPPa play♪❤ Category:Promotions Category:Events Category:2019 Category:2019 Promotion